The Boy I Half Remember
by dontbeapansycake
Summary: Soon after the war with Gaea is over and the seven have won, a tragic "accident" takes place. All the seven (and Nico) fall into the river Lethe, erasing a lot of their memories. They are told some of what happened but the gods tell everyone not to tell them anything else. Join them on a new quest: to remember. (sorry I suck at summaries please read though!)
1. Chapter 1 - The Boy I Half Remember

It all started one day whe-

Oh who am I kidding that introduction sucks!

I guess I'll just start by introducing myself...

Let's pretend that didn't happen okay?

Hi my name is Annabeth Chase, I am almost eighteen years old and starting my senior year.

I am 5"6 have long blonde curly hair and stormy grey eyes

I recently moved to Manhattan to be closer to my mom and am currently living alone.

I love architecture and I hate being called a dumb blonde.

I think that's all you need to know for now

Oh wait I forgot to mention, my mom is the Greek goddess Athena, I'm a demigod, saved the world several times, and don't remember any of it because apparently my friends (who I also don't remember) and I fell into the river Lethe

That is who I am and this is the story of my life and the boy I half remembered.


	2. Chapter 2 - This Past Year

As I sat in the car on the way to my new home I thought about the bizarre things that had recently happened to me.

This past year has been pretty hectic.

I just woke up one day I couldn't remember anything that had happened since I was 12!

Chiron (a centaur in charge on camp half blood, he's kinda like a father to me) explained that after seven other demigods and I defeated Gaea we went to the Underworld to tell Hades, but we all fell into the river Lethe and our memories had vanished.

I woke up in camp half blood's infirmary, and a girl with short choppy chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes was in the bed next to mine.

Her name was Piper and she had been one of the demigods on the quest with me.

The funny thing was, her memory was only missing about a year.

We quickly bonded and even though her mother is Aphrodite (the goddess of love and beauty) we were like sisters.

After being told some of what happened, I was sent to live with my father, in San Francisco.

My mother appeared to me in a dream not much later and spoke to me "now that you have recovered from the um accident you must continue your work in re-constructing Olympus" she informed me.

"I have spoken to your father and provided that you call him each night, you may go and live in manhattan to be closer to Olympus for work"

So now here I am in the car on my way to my new apartment in New York!

I chose my new school myself, it's called Goode High and it has great architecture classes daily, it's also really close to my apartment.

Chiron will be in his wheelchair as a substitute Latin teacher for the first month or so to keep an eye on me and then I'll be alone by me self for a year in the big apple...

I've just realised that this might be a bad idea

No calm down! Annabeth you can do this! you are almost 18 years old you can take care of yourself.

I took a deep breath and realised the car had stopped moving.

I looked out my window and saw my dad taking boxes out of the removal van.

"Oh hey Annabeth! You looked deep in thought so I left you alone for a bit" he explained.

I just nodded my head and grabbed some boxes myself.

When we finally got them all into my apartment I kissed him on the cheek as I said good bye.

"Don't worry about me! look mom is just down the block and I'll call you every night as promised!"

"Okay then but I just don't like the idea of my only daughter alone, I mean it's New York for goodness sake!"

I didn't want to have to play this card but he left me no choice.

"Dad" I looked at him sternly, " I survived by myself on the streets when I was only seven years old! I think I manage!"

He looked hurt and I felt awful but hey he wouldn't leave!

I sighed and he did a very surprising thing.

He hugged me.

"I know and I'm sorry about that" he whispered "just- promise you'll stay out of trouble okay Annabeth?"

I pulled out of his embrace and looked into his eyes.

"I promise dad"

When he finally left I plonked down into the couch.

Why did I get the feeling this promise was going to be hard to keep?

Authors note please read!

Okay I won't do many of these but there are a few things I want to say:

1- Please review on this story because I really want this to be a good story and I'd love feedback

2- There will be a lot of new characters in this story so if you want to be one of them review with your name and appearance

And last but not least

3- I own only the plot and new characters! All quests and some places mentioned and most of the characters belong to Rick Riordan


End file.
